Ice Cubes
by Samitballi
Summary: I'm kind of like an ice cube. I struggle and fight until I get dominance over the other ice cubes in the glass of life only to melt away from existence once my goal is achieved...
1. Oh what that beach can do

A/N: So far I look at this as a one-shot. But I'm undecided. If you like it let me know and I'll consider making it into something more- something a little longer. Review =)

* * *

_July 8th_

Its one thing to get a summer job at a lame ass small town bar; its another to lose your job at said shitty small town bar.

"I can't believe this. You've gotta be fucking kidding me." I yelled furiously as I looked at the letter sitting in my hands with a dumbfound expression.

Renesmee walked over slowly and peeked over my shoulder at the letter. I could hear her mouth pop open as she read the letters printed in black on the page.

"You're shitting me. No fucking way. That's ridiculous!" She snatched the page from me to closer examine it. Her eyes were wide and she was shaking her head.

I was finally able to move and when I did, it was to grab my drink off the counter and down it in less then a few seconds.

_Fuck, I wish alcohol did something to me!_

"Jake, I'm so sorry." Renesmee whispered as she came to sit next to me at the bar. I let the empty glass slide onto the counter and listened to the ice click together as they clashed and fought for dominance within the confides of the glass.

That was my life; I lived the shitty life of an ice cube. Constantly fighting for top roll only to melt away before I was atop too long. My life didn't entirely suck. I had Renesmee. I couldn't pay for a thing now, but at least I still had her.

I took her into my arms and she rested her head against my shoulder.

"This is my fault…I'm so sorry, Jake." she whispered against the skin of my neck. I shook my head and pulled her back so I could look her in the eye.

"No, Nessie, this isn't your fault. My boss is a dick. I fucked up, sure, we both fucked up. But this isn't your fault." I said to her and stroked the side of her cheek with my thumb.

The fact of the matter was; it was her fault. It was all entirely Renesmee's fault. But that was okay. I didn't mind. Sure it sucks dick that I can't pay for shit anymore but I wasn't about to let Renesmee feel bad. I'd done enough damage by yelling at her, she didn't need to take anymore of my shit.

* * *

_One week earlier. July 1__st_

"What time do you have to work tonight?" Renesmee asked lightly, her lips brushing against the skin of my shoulder as she kissed me there. I breathed heavily. The feeling of her scantily clad bikini body was causing my mind all sorts of trouble and I was slowly losing my focus and control.

"Umm, I work at seven." I managed to mumble almost incoherently.

I swear this girl is like a drug. A fucking tasty, warm, smooth ass drug.

She slid her hand up my bare chest to touch my cheek. "Shall we make the most of our time together, then?" she whispered seductively.

I bent down and kissed her then. I could taste her on my lips…my tongue…she was messing with my mind. I couldn't think of anything but Renesmee. I hadn't been able to get her off my mind for quite some time.

Ever since last summer when my thinking shifted and Renesmee no longer looked like a little sister I needed to protect.

She has always been my everything; my life, my air, _me_. But last summer she became the one girl on earth I wanted to have. To hold and to love. Forever and eternity.

Only problem was; Renesmee is technically only six years-old. So she may look about eighteen, give or take a year depending on what she's wearing, but in actuality, the girl I'm in love with is more then a decade younger then me.

Age didn't quite stand in the way for us though. She was more mature then anyone I knew. The only people standing in my way were the Cullen's…and Charlie…and Billy…and the pack…and about every other fucking human being on earth who knew shit about vampires, werewolves, and Renesmee's true age. The only person to except our love was my sister and her husband. Though they live in Hawaii so it doesn't really matter anyway.

"Nessie, your killing me." I groaned into her mouth as she deepened our kiss to a dangerous passion. I could taste her smile.

"I know. That's the point, Chief Jacob." She giggled and I just about lost it there.

Ever since Renesmee learned of the imprinting, the pack and everything about me; she'd taken to calling me chief. I don't know why but she did. And only when we were intimate. It turned me on, yes of course, but that wasn't what I needed right now. The sun was still high in the sky but I had rounds to run for the pack and work at the bar latter tonight. I couldn't let Renesmee mess with my thinking. Though, her nicknames, soft warm skin and giggling were doing just that.

"I have to make my rounds." I whispered, trying desperately to put space between us. She was strong though, and she held tight.

She wove her fingers in my hair, pulling a little, and let her lips devour my passive resistance. I lost the fight before I was able to even play the game.

"Fuck the rounds, Jake."

She moved quickly and without my consent. She was on top of me, straddling my waist, while still kissing me passionately. My hands moved to tighten around her waist as I pulled her closer to me. Her teeth pulled at my lips and her fingers traced patterns on my bare chest. I slid my hands up and down the warm skin of her back and smiled.

"You win." I whispered, and flipped us over.

I hovered over her, suspended in time by the look on her face. Her eyes said she wanted me but she bit down on her lower lip. Her fingers had stopped moving on my chest and the rise and fall of her chest increased as did the rapid beat of her heart.

She was still before me but I did, however, manage to stop and question her feelings. I lowered my face and kissed her cheek.

"What's wrong, love?" I whispered in her ear. I heard her let out a loud gust of air which sounded like a cross of something like a laugh and a sigh. I kissed her cheek and asked the same question again.

Her hands dropped to the blanked and I moved back to look at her. She seemed angry…definitely upset about something. Afraid it was I whom she was angry with; I moved off of her and sat on the large blanket we had set up here at the beach. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"What is it?" I asked after a minute of silence. My hands were sweating- scared I'd done something wrong. She smiled, her eyes still closed.

"Relax. You didn't do anything. It's me…more or less." she whispered, still not opening her eye. I reached out and stroked the back of her hand for it laid so close to me. Her smile deepened but she didn't elaborate further.

After a time of laying there in the sun, she sat up. I had been counting the minutes in my head while she lay peacefully in the sun. We'd sat silently for a little over twenty minutes and not once had she done so much as smile when my touch was soft on her hand, arm, wrist and shoulder as I stroked her tenderly. When she sat up I had to force my eyes away from her. Her muscled stomach, tight thighs. She was magnificent.

The sun danced lightly off of her porcelain skin. She didn't sparkle like the rest of the Cullen's but she…glistened. Nothing too noticeable, but something that made my heart skip numerous beats. She was the most beautiful creature in the world and all I wanted to do was reach out and take her in my arms. But I couldn't. She'd pulled back from our intimacy for reasons I still wasn't clear on and it looked as if I'd angered her.

She stood, staring down at me. That little black bikini was causing all hell to break loose in my mind and I was having a very hard time focus on anything but her.

"I'm hot. Swim?" she said easily, running her hand through her bronze, curly hair. I was afraid that if I spoke my voice would crack with my desire to touch her so I shook my head. She half nodded, still in some kind of reserve I didn't know how to pull her out of, and headed off to the water.

I hated to see her go but loved to watch her leave.

She had a natural sway to her hips that would cause all kinds of hell in a man. She didn't know it- or at least she didn't show it- but every guy everywhere we went watched her. They looked her up and down and liked what they saw. I couldn't blame them for I did the very same thing all the time, but I would shred anyone who ever tried to touch her. She wasn't _mine_ but she wasn't _theirs_ either.

She waded into the water, letting her body get used to the cool touch after having been in my overheated arms all day, then went a little further. She was out to where her feet didn't touch in no time. With anyone else I would have been gently worried. She was out very far but I trusted Nessie. She was an excellent swimmer and I knew for a fact that any sea creature wouldn't come within twelve yards of her as if they new what she was and that she could kill them with ease.

She ducked her head under and I waited for her to pop back up again. When her head surfaced again she slid her hands through her wet hair, pulling it out of her face, and rubbed her eyes. She had no idea what she was doing to me. Anything she did, I found sexy and/or adorable. It was hard on me. I could sit and watch her do just about anything and be entirely enchanted by her alone.

She wasn't out long before she swam back to shore. I braced myself for her return. She'd be wet…she'd be cool again and looking for the warmth I offered…she'd be in that damn bikini and most of all she would have to walk back to me and I would have to watch.

I position my balled up shirt on the seam of my pants in an attempt to hide my growing erection from her.

She made her way out…I grew tighter, warmer, harder…she sat next to me. She kissed my check and hugged my neck.

"Forgive me?" she whispered in my ear.

"For what?" I could hear my heart thumping in my chest, it was loud…too loud. Damn this woman for having such a thorough effect on me.

"I was a tad harsh on you, Jake. I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." She sat back on the blanket, and when I was sure I had calmed down, I removed the T-shirt from my legs and reached out to her. She came to me willingly, sitting in my lap like she had all her life.

I rested my forehead against hers. "Will you tell me what happened?" I whispered.

She turned her head and lightly pressed her lips to mine. "I can't think straight when I'm with you, Jacob." she said once I allowed her to pull away from my lips. "Everything about me falters: My breath, my heart, my thoughts. You're intoxicating. Jacob Black, you're like a drug to me. I'm high when I'm with you and I'm afraid…"

"Afraid of what, dear? Tell me what you're afraid of." I would protect her. Even if it meant waiting to have her until she was 100% ready for me. I would wait for her forever. If that's what she wanted I would do it.

As if reading my thoughts, she shook her head. "I'm not afraid of you, Jake. I love you." She kissed me again as if to prove her statements truth to me.

"What is it then? What has my beautiful Renesmee scared?" I whispered when she pulled away.

She didn't look at me; she stared at her fingers in her lap while she replied. "I'm afraid…that if I…make love to you, Jacob, my father will be mad." she whispered, sounding like her true age for once. She only looked this way when she was in trouble (which was ever so rare considering everyone gave her everything she could ever want or ask for).

I froze. I hadn't thought of that. The thought hadn't even come to me once. I'd thought of everything else but I'd never thought of Edward. Maybe it was because he was still pretty much my enemy though we'd gotten over that- for the most part, anyway. Maybe it was because, subconsciously, I knew he'd be mad and I wanted her even more for that. I don't know but what was proposed to me was Renesmee's fear that her father would be mad.

And he would. He would be royally pissed and probably take a swing at me. I didn't mind a fight with Edward (I'd wanted it more then once in my life) but it would kill both Bella and Nessie. I didn't want that. I didn't want to hurt Renesmee. In fact I kind of liked that Nessie was so scared of disappointing Edward that she was willing to push me away. It showed me that one day, when she bares my children if it were possible, she would make an extremely thoughtful mother. I smiled at her.

"Its not that I don't want you, Jacob. _Believe me…I do!_" she said quietly, still not looking at me. My smile blossomed. "It's just that, I don't want to disappoint my father. He's too special to me. I can't do that to him."

Renesmee and Edward were more then close. She absolutely adored her family; especially her father. She was a daddy's girl. It was sweet but it stood in the way.

"Renesmee," I waited until she looked at me. "I will wait until you- and your father- are ready. I promise I will never push you. Never. I love you." I whispered.

I was concerned by the tear running down her cheek and I suppose my face showed it. She swiped at it and kissed me, long and hard.

Her hands on my chest, my hands in her wet hair, she deepened out kiss. I could taste saltwater on her lips. She smiled.

"Whatever you do, Jacob Black, never ever change." she whispered against me.

I was about to reply when I heard a howl in the distance. Nessie stiffened at the sound. It wasn't a howl. It was a shriek. One of my brothers was hurt and in trouble.

"Go!" Nessie shouted at me as she jumped up off of me. I lurched to my feet and ran for the trees but not before I shouted back at her.

"I'll never change on you, Renesmee Cullen. Never."

* * *

A/N: Please stay tuned! :D I have a few more chapters planed.


	2. Fuck me? Fuck you!

_July 8th_

The wolf that had shouted that day was Seth. He'd been hurt protecting La Push from a vampire. I was supposed to be on rounds with him; protecting him, but instead I was with Renesmee.

Seth was injured badly. Much like the injury I had faced so many years ago in the fight with new born vampires. It wasn't looking good for a while. I should have been there and I blamed Renesmee for taking me away.

* * *

_July 2__nd_

I was pissed off. I shouldn't have gone to the Cullen's but I knew both Bella and Renesmee were concerned for who had gotten hurt last night. I was afraid of my anger exploding but I was in control for the most part.

I pulled up the impossibly long drive and climbed off of my bike. I could hear the piano being played perfectly in the house. It was more flourished though so I assumed Nessie wasn't the only one playing.

I came in to find my assumption correct.

Renesmee and Edward were sitting at the grand piano playing together. The song was grand and pleasant. I questioned whether they heard me come in.

Edward laced his arm under hers to play the low keys while she played high for a portion of the song. Nessie giggled joyously and Edward just smiled. They both looked so happy. That made me mad for some reason.

Seth was suffering miserably and they were playing piano? That seemed so wrong.

"I'm sorry to hear about Seth." Edward replied, reading my thoughts, after the song had finished with a flourish.

"Seth?" Nessie squeaked, looking to me with wide eyes.

"Yeah one of your little friends came through and tore him up good." I spat at Edward.

"We're sorry to hear it, Jacob, but you know he wasn't with us. Your pack faced a nomadic vampire. There's nothing we could have done to help." Edward replied, standing up to face me head on.

"Well maybe if you weren't here, they wouldn't come through."

"Are you suggesting we leave Forks? Because when we leave we will take Renesmee with us…not you."

"No. No one is leaving." Renesmee interjected, not moving but still wide-eyed.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not."

"Jacob…" It was a whisper…a plea, from Renesmee. My words had devastated her.

"Get out of this house, Jacob Black." Edward shouted at me. He was in my face, too close and pissing me off further. I'd hurt his daughter and he was ready to kill me for that.

"What's going on in here?" Esme asked as she made her way into the room. I'd remembered Renesmee telling me the rest of the Cullen's had gone hunting and Edward and Esme had stayed behind with her. If a fight broke out between Edward and me, I would try my best to leave Esme out of it. She was a reasonably likable person and I didn't want to hurt her.

"Jacob was just leaving." Edward said through his teeth, not looking at her.

"Don't you tell me what I am and am not doing, bloodsucker!" I shouted.

I clearly heard Renesmee's breath catch. She'd told me once she disliked the names I used for her kind. I'd just broken my promise to her and it stung.

"This is my house, Jacob, and if I tell you to leave, I advise you follow my direction." Edward said, his voice lowering in the presence of two ladies but it was still menacing.

"This isn't your house." I shouted.

"No, this is _my_ house," Esme interjected. "And I suggest you leave." She stood between me and Renesmee as if to protect her. That made me even angrier. All I saw was red.

"If it weren't for you fucking Cullen's none of this would have happened! If it weren't for _her_"- I stabbed a finger at Renesmee- "drawing all these fucking leaches to town, Seth would be perfectly fine right now." I screamed.

I looked around Esme to talk directly at Renesmee. "If you hadn't distracted me I would have been there to help him! I would have been there to protect him. But you wanted to swim! You wanted to have sex…oh wait, no you didn't! You didn't want to have sex with me because you are too much of a goody-two-shoes. Fuck you, Renesmee. I needed to be with Seth but you wanted me to be with _you_!"

I was taken back by Renesmee's response. I expected her to cower back, to cry and break down. I _wanted _her to break down. She deserved to feel a little bit of guilt over it all. She'd caused it all.

She shot to her feet and in one second pushed Esme and Edward out of the way and was in my face. I barely had time to survey Edward and Esme's responses.

Nessie's fist connected with my jaw.

It was broken. I knew it. It hurt like hell. I fell backward and gripped at my jaw. Damn that girl had a mean right hook.

"How dare you blame me for this? I am not responsible for you, Jacob. I'm not responsible for any of this! Fuck me? Fuck you! You aren't man enough to realize you fucked up, Jacob. Man up- or wolf up, whatever the hell you want to call it- get over yourself and see the shit that's going on around you." she screamed at me as she followed me to the wall where I braced myself.

My face killed with pain. I hadn't felt pain like that in a very long time. I wanted to yell at her but I wasn't sure if I could talk, my jaw hurt that bad.

I realigned my jaw, popping it back into joint. I stood straighter when I yelled back.

"I am plenty manly-" I didn't get far. She punched me again. I heard Edward chuckle evilly as he watched me wince and cower into myself in pain.

"Shut up, Jacob. Shut the_ fuck_ up!. You're not a man; you're a dick."

I couldn't believe it. I was being beet up by a girl- a six year-old! And on top of that, she was screaming profanities at me that rang true. I was blaming her for something that couldn't have been stopped.

I straightened, popping my jaw into place once more. I took a deep breath. She was right but I wasn't about to let her know it.

"You think I'm a dick? If that's the way you feel then tell me this Renesmee Carlie Cullen: Why are you in love with me?" I spat at her. She didn't back down nor did she give up. It turned me on.

"I'm in love with you because someone needs to keep your ass out of trouble. Now go home, run off some steam and get a shower. Come back when you're ready to talk without me having to hit you." she said calmly. The fire in her eyes had cooled off.

"Why do you think-"

"Go, now, Jacob." She pointed to the door and looked me in the eye. I hated doing it- but I complied. I left.

* * *

A/N: Not a very nice version of Jacob but don't worry, he was just in a mood.


	3. Her kisses

_July 3rd_

There was no denying the fact that what happened was my fault. I shouldn't have yelled at Nessie, I realized that as soon as I began yelling at her. Macho tendencies kept me going for a little but I fell to hell fast. I needed to apologize and this time I didn't really mind doing it. I knew Renesmee would forgive me…right?

I pulled my bike onto the driveway to the Cullen's house and wasn't to shocked by the cold greeting I got from Edward when he saw- and heard- me coming. Arms crossed, stern-faced, he stood in the open door.

"At least let me apologize to her." I murmured as I made my way up the stairs. He didn't move an inch. "Come on man I was a dick, let me make it up to her."

"My house, Jacob. Leave."

_Ass_. But I turned to leave anyway, no use it starting another fight with Eddie today.

"Not your house; Esme's. Now move out of my way." Renesmee's voice called from inside the house. She appeared behind Edward, a hand on his shoulder.

He didn't move so she ducked under his arm and onto the porch. "He's not welcome here." Edward snapped, loosing his cool for just one second.

"Fine. Let's go to your place, Jake." Nessie replied, rolling her eyes dramatically at her father. She already had her backpack with her and her sandals on.

"I did not give you permission to leave this house, Renesmee." Edward leapt off the porch at her and grabbed her arm in his, his face angry.

"Quit it with the macho show, Dad. I can handle myself. Trust me."

"I trust you; it's him I don't trust." he replied, glaring at me. I smiled triumphantly just to toy with him. Renesmee wormed her way out of his hand and marched over to me.

"I'll be back latter." she called to him, sliding onto my bike behind me. I pulled out of the driveway and drove to my house, with Nessie holding tight to my waist the whole ride.

I knew I was already forgiven but I couldn't help but feel I was going to get an ear full anyway. Nessie isn't one to let me off easily or without a lecture. I sat through a few too many in my time so I guess I could sit through another.

When we got to my house she hopped off the bike and headed towards the house. I followed and almost crashed into her when she stopped in the living room.

"Tell me the truth. How's Seth?" she asked seriously, pivoting to look me dead between the eyes. I swallowed; Seth being a still sore subject for me.

"He's been better. Not like he isn't going to heal. I just wish I had been there." I replied and braced myself for the onslaught that was to come.

"Oh, Jake! I'm so sorry!" she walled, and fell into my arms. I held her up as she cried on me. "This _is_ all my fault! I should have never forced you to stay on the beach with me. Will Seth ever forgive me?"

"Whoa, Nessie, calm down." I steered us to the couch and sat down next to her, taking her frail pale hands in my oversized tan hands. "None of this is your fault. Things just got a little complicated, that's all. We both fucked up but don't worry about it, Nessie. No one blames you. Especially Seth."

"He's not mad?"

"No of course not. It's Seth we're talking about here. He doesn't have an angry bone in his body. He could never hate you nor could he ever blame you. A fucked up fluke. Nature."

"Jake, a fluke works out for the better; how can any of this be better?" I took too long to reply. "See! It's all my fault."

"No, Nessie, it's not your fault. I was a total dick for saying it was. I'm sorry! This isn't your fault. No one could have predicted this. No one!" I said, grabbing her little face in my hands and kissing her. "He'll live, dear. I promise no one's mad." I whispered, kissing her cheek. "I love you." I said- it sounding more like a question then a whisper.

"I love you too, Jake." she whispered, giggling a little. I brought my lips to hers again, savoring her taste on my lips. I moved my hands up the sides of her torso while also pulling her closer to me. Her little fingers wrapped around my hair as she desperately forced my lips open and her hot breath poured into my mouth.

"Jake." she half moaned in my mouth and I gripped her body tighter. Despite the fact that she knew she was practically a drug to me, this girl push me to the brink and pulled me back every time her lips touched mine and her hands held me.

I took a hell of a lot of force, but I managed to regain control of myself, and pulled away. "My bad." I whispered, panting. To say I was shocked when Nessie practically jumped me would be an understatement.

"I'm ready." she whispered in my ear while kissing me there. Her smooth, sharp teeth nibbled lightly on my ear. This was it! I was finally going to have my Nessie in a way I've dreamed of for oh so long. I was finally going to be able to set my claim on my girl.

"Shit, Nessie. Are you sure?" I asked like an idiot and mentally slapped my palm to my head. _Way to go moron!_

"Yes, Jake. I'm ready for you." she replied easily then blushing when her words sank in her mind. I kissed her firmly on the lips and watched in wonder as she leaned her weight against me and pushed us both backwards on the couch so she was hovering over me.

She trailed a line of kisses down my neck, nibbling on my tan skin until I was so desperate for more of her that I was almost rough. I pulled her face back to mine and kissed her long and hard, forcibly moving her body closer to mine so that not an inch of our bodies wasn't touching. I could feel every inch of her on me, everything I loved about her, falling on top of me and letting me support her weight capably.

I slid my hands down her legs, wrapping my large hands around her knees and pulling them up so that she straddled me while I lay on the couch. I didn't even brake the kiss- which, FYI was reaching a passionate temperature I'm sure would fry an egg at this point- when I pulled us up and carried her out of the living room. I carried her the whole way to my bedroom- all four feet!- and slammed the door with my foot, using unnecessary brute force. Oh well.

I nearly tripped over my own feet when Nessie suddenly pulled down on my hair in a pleasurable pain. Hmm, she was good at this.

I'd never gotten past third base with anyone other then Renesmee and neither had she. We'd both kissed other people- yes, she knew I once (oh wait…twice) kissed her mother but that didn't bother her too much for she knew it was long ago and now I only had eyes for her- but I'd never done anything other then that with Bella and I was too caught up in my devotion to her to do anything with anyone else. Nessie had a few boyfriends- none of them lasting past a few dates- that she'd kissed but again, she'd never done anything more. We were both brand new baseball players and, though we'd gotten this far before, it was still all new for both of us.

_I can not fuck this up. I refuse. She's finally ready. Get yourself ready champ. Do. Not. Fuck. This. Up._

I laid us down as gently as possible while Nessie broke her kiss-swollen lips away from mine. She was blushing and avoiding eye-contact when she reached for the bottom of my shirt and began pulling it off of me.

She successfully pulled my shirt off with shaky hands and trailed her delicately frail fingers along the muscles of my stomach, molding her hands with the bumps and patterns my toned skin made. She counted each one of my eight abdominal muscles with her fingers, both of us memorizing the feeling. I stood up off the bed and she turned to sit in front of me. I wanted to reach to take off her shirt but I totally forgot everything when she leaned forward and kissed my stomach once, twice…three times. She worked her way up my chest, doing what her fingers had done- counting my eight pack muscles- with her lips. My legs shook and my knees wobbled.

She had to stand to reach my peck muscles which she kissed then looked up at me sheepishly. I held fast to her waist and she held close to my neck, her little hands woven together at the base of my neck. I lifted her off the floor and put her on the bed so she was kneeling in front of me, eye to eye, chest to chest.

I kissed her face, every available inch of skin between her hairline and her collar bone. She leaned her head back to give me easy access to her neck and jaw line.

I swear to God I didn't do it on purpose, but my hands hand a mind of their own and somehow snaked their way up Renesmee's shirt. The useless material was gone in an instant but I couldn't remember who exactly the one to rip it off was.

She pushed me back and began working to get my jeans off and throwing them to the side where her torn shirt lay. Then she slid out of her own shorts and kicked them away to where our pile of clothes lay on the floor.

We pressed every available open patch of skin together and embraced the idea of being together by literally embracing. We hugged for what seemed like a millennia. The best fucking millennia of my life.

I kissed her ear lobe and whispered, "I love you more then anything else this universe could ever offer me. I will always love you."

I could feel the smile on her lips as she tilter her face towards me and nestled her head in the crook of my neck comfortably. Her hand slid sexily up my arm and touched my cheek where she let it sit so I could see her thoughts clearly.

She showed me the picture of us right now, embracing on my bed, and showed me how much she truly loved me.

We pulled away from each other at the same time and stared into the eyes of our loved one. Was I ready for this? I mean, she's still Nessie. She's still the little girl I've loved forever and will love forever. But she is still the little girl I would rock to sleep at night and hold close in my arms while she slept. She was still the little girl who would sleep on me every night and wake up smiling up at me. She was still the little girl I taught how to ride a bike and drive a car. The little girl who I'd buy ice cream for every time she got a good report card- yes, I was broke by the end of every school year.

But looking into her eyes now, I knew it helped. My history with Nessie wasn't a hindrance when it came to sex, it actually helped. Not that I'd fantasized of Nessie when she was still small enough to sleep curled up in my lap; that's gross. No, I didn't think of her that way until recently. But my love for her ran too deep for me to really question my readiness. How ready can one be after spending so many fucking years with someone? I knew everything about her. Every single detail she did and didn't want me to know about her; memorized knowledge I had stored away in my brain.

I leaned in and kissed her forehead just like I had all her life.

Then I laid us down and loved Renesmee for as long as we could last.

* * *

A/N: I don't like writing smut. But ya'll have imaginations, use em! Haha.


	4. JAKE!

A/N: I keep fucking up these damn dates! HAHA! It's so confusing when trying to decipher the difference between July dates! Okay, so I wanted to give ya'll a little bit of what went down last night. So there's a little bit of smut…kind of haha. You'll see. Lmk what you think- especially considering I suck at sex scenes haha. =) Oh, and FYI I'm totally making this up as I go along haha so if something seems random...that's why haha. All because a supposed-to-be one-shot turned into something a bit more...

* * *

_July 4__th_

Holy. Fucking. Shit.

I lifted my left arm to grab the clock on my night stand and fling it with all my strength against the wall. I cannot be waking up right now. And I cannot be waking up the sleeping girl next to me.

The clock connected with drywall and made a resounding shatter. I heard a delicate giggle next to me. I turned to see Nessie smiling impossibly wide.

"I take it, you don't want to wake up yet?" she giggled, her eyes still closed. I smiled at her despite the fact that she couldn't see me. I was having difficulties focusing on her face though.

Because, you see, this unrealistically beautiful girl was lying naked in my bed, sprawled out comfortably, completely exposed to me and perfectly fine with it. She was comfortable in her skin and that skin was fucking perfect. I loved every inch of her.

Her ridiculously gorgeous face with little pink lips, big brown eyes and button nose.

Her unbelievably luscious hair that flows in ringlets down her back, always perfect no matter what she's doing or what she's just done- case in point rolling around this bed for hours last night, coated in sweat, and still, she looked like a goddess.

The perfect shape of her pale breast and natural curve to her tight stomach, enough abdominal muscles to have the girls jealous and the boys drooling.

Her perfect little ass and long legs that could do wonders to a man's erection.

Hell I even loved her feet. Her hands. Her ears. Her neck. Her shoulders. Every fucking inch of her perfect pale body, exposed to me, I loved.

I moved to my side and pressed my body up to hers; her face resting on my chest, her body pressed against mine. The same naked body I was just admiring was pressed against me in an ungodly, sexy way.

"Ohhh, Jake, I can't possibly know what your thinking right now." she teased lightheartedly, sexily kissing my pecks. I laughed and snuggled closer to her.

"Yeah, I'm discrete like that." I tilted her head up to me so I could kiss her lips. My hands, once again finding that mind of their own, snaked up her body slowly. Her hands found my head and pulled at my hair, turning us so that she laid down on top of me. Her body began to move in a gliding motion that had my manhood wide awake. My hands found her ass and I gripped tight.

"By the way, Jake," she whispered in my ear. "I love you."

I couldn't take it any longer. I rolled on top of her and prepared to take her yet again.

"JAKE!" a gruff voice yelled and Nessie and I both froze. No fucking way was Dad here right now! No fucking way! MY house! Not HIS, MINE!

"Shit fuck!" Nessie whisper-yelled, throwing me off of her and scrambling off of my bed. She froze for the second time. "My clothes are in the hall! Shhhhhhit!" she whimpered, her legs shaking and her face pinched. I would have laughed at her if I were so damn nervous about my Dad finding us like this.

We'd stopped making love last night to eat only to wind up having sex yet again. We stripped while stammering down the hall, which resulted in our clothes dripping off and being left on the floor as we walked. Oops.

"I'll get them." I promised, throwing on a pair of shorts. I stumbled out of the room, tossing every particle of clothes on the floor in the room like a dog kicking up dirt in order to bury his bone. Jeans and T-shirts flew with a whooshing sound into the room as Nessie desperately tried catching them. I had an arm though and I heard a last whoosh, a slap and a thud. I turned to see Renesmee laying on her back on the floor covered in clothes, giggling.

"Jake, you back there?" my dad called from the front of the house. I pulled my bedroom door closed and galloped into the living room, stopping my dad as he began to turn the corner to the hallway to my bedroom.

"Hey, Dad. What are you doing here so early?" I asked, sounding as innocent as possible.

"It's one in the afternoon."

Shit.

"Really? Hmm, guess I must have missed that. What can I do you for?" I began making my way through the house, trying to get Billy as far away from the bedroom as possible.

"It's the fourth of July. I thought you might want to go see some fireworks with me this year." he said in a small voice. I looked back to see his somewhat sad, desperate, lonely eyes. I had to grin.

"Sure, Dad. I'd love to. Can Nessie come? She loves fireworks." I replied, filling a pot of water for coffee. Nessie liked this shit- I personally found it revolting.

"Yeah of course The Girl can come." Billy cheered happily. His pet name for Nessie became _The Girl _last year ago when I came home with a sloppy grin and a pounding heart. She's the only girl to do that to me. Billy figured it out right quick that Nessie was the girl who'd done that. The Girl. I don't know. Billy must be on crack or something.

_Slam_. My front door closed.

"Are you two talking about me again?" Nessie's sweet voice rang as she came into the kitchen. She leaned over and kissed Billy's cheek lightly.

"Oh, I didn't know you were here, Renesmee." Billy greeted her, squeezing her hand before letting go and watching her saunter over to me. She reached up on her tip toes to plant a peck on my lips.

"I wasn't. Just decided to drop by and visit with my boys." she replied smoothly, coming up with a lie in one fifth of a second. Billy's wheel chair was facing away from the door so he couldn't see that she'd entered from the hall and simply slammed the front door closed instead of actually walking through it. Fucking smart girl!

She was at home here at my place, so naturally she felt it perfectly normal to open the cabinets and grab a breakfast bar.

"You want some lunch, Billy? I'll make us some grub if you boys are hungry." she offered, finagling the wrapper open and munching on the fruit bar. I admired her for the way she treated my dad. Billy absolutely adored her- not that everyone didn't, its hard not to love her- and the feeling seemed mutual.

"If your offering we're accepting." Billy replied excitedly, wheeling over to the table and relaxing back. Nessie smiled at him.

"Lunch for three coming right up. Honey, did I leave my cell phone here the other day?" Nessie asked, looking to me with a sweet expression. Oh my fucking God, how much do I love that nickname?

"I don't know you want to check? I thought I saw it in my room."

"No that's okay. Use it as an alarm clock." She winked at me

* * *

Afraid of her father's reaction to leaving with me and never coming home again; Nessie, Billy and I all went to the local fireworks display after spending the day chilling at my place together. Nessie loved the fireworks, sitting in my lap, my dad next to us. I loved how freely she showed affection around other people. She wasn't afraid to love with other people watching. It was hard to keep my hands off of her though. Dad was okay with Nessie showing affection but if I did anything even a little out of line, he would crack me on the back of the head and told me to get my mind out of the gutter. After lat night though, I found it nearly impossible not to remember her perfect, naked flawlessness.

I sat back and watched her from a picnic table while her and Billy went to get burgers for us. The sway to her hips had me drooling puddles on the faux wood table.

Her tight little body was more then amazing last night. No surprise there. Everything about her is perfect; I should have expected her to be perfect in bed too. But when I say she was _really_ good in bed, I don't just mean she was _really_ good in bed. I mean the girl fucked my brains out like nothing matched by porno's or sexy TV shows.

She knew how to use her hands- and tongue!- to cause the most pleasure a man can possibly feel. I had a flashback to last night that was so unbelievably welcomed.

"_How are you not tired, boy?" Nessie asked, giggling, curling her little hands in mine as we lay in bed. Her eyes were at half mass but my manhood was holding up. In fact he was pressed against Nessie's inner thigh, asking for entrance._

"_I'll never grow tired of you." I whispered in the sexiest voice I could manage. Nessie threw her head back and laughed uproariously._

"_Wow. What I line." she teased, swooning for a show. I tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and kissed her hairline. "Okay, I'm sorry. I'm done laughing at you now." But she laughed some more. "Have you gotten me drunk?" she asked seriously. I was the one to laugh this time."No, Nessie, I haven't gotten you drunk. Your coming off of a climax high."_

"_I think I'm going through orgasm withdraw."_

"_I can help that."_

_I rolled over her and positioned myself at her entrance. I held her hand and stared her in the eye as I slowly slid into her. Her eyes widened- fully awake and wet in no time- as she bit back a moan of pleasure. I waited for her nod before pulling out and thrusting back in. We had a kind of system. Since Nessie was still a virgin it hurt to have her hymen broken. It was hard for me to watch her go through that so from then on I waited for her nod of encouragement before I continued any further._

"_Fuck me." she moaned, throwing her head back and arching her back towards me to better pull me into her. I froze for a minute. I didn't know she was capable of sounding so fucking sexy. Then I caught on._

_Oh, she wanted to talk dirty…that I can go with._

"_What was that?" I asked, leaning my ear by her mouth. She licked my earlobe, taking me in her mouth._

"_Fuck me, Jake." she whispered. I couldn't help but smile._

I flashed back to the present with a painful bulge in my pants. For Christ's sake, if I'm fighting an erection just thinking about last night, I really fucking hope Nessie's fighting wet panties too.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. I know I suck at smut, sorry :/ I guess it's just not something I can write.


	5. The End

_July 8__th_

I'd missed too much work, dealing with Seth…and Renesmee. Now I was getting fired for it. My ice cube life.

I'd gained top rank by finally being with Renesmee. I'd gotten top spot by deciding to man-up (or wolf-up, as Nessie had described it) and apologizing for my shitty attitude. But here I am; melting away.

"So what, we make love and suddenly all my shit doesn't matter?" Nessie asked, half joking. I smiled weakly at her.

"Your shit never mattered to me. I just had a weak moment."

"I've already forgiven you for that…now forgive me for this." she whispered, holding up my letter.

"I forgive you."

Her eyes went black for a minute as she looked past me out the door. I couldn't hear what she'd heard but I looked anyway. About a second after her head had shifted to the door Alice walked through.

"I heard you lost your job, mutt." Alice chirped as she walked in. Nessie stiffened.

"Sucks doesn't it? How'd you know?" I replied. Alice sat next to Renesmee, a distance away from me but close enough to talk directly to me.

"I saw it."

"You can't see my future. I give you migraines."

"I saw it in Bella's future."

I gave her a questing look. "Bella's future is contingent on Renesmee's and Renesmee's is contingent on yours, thus I see it all now. It's taken long enough but I can finally see bits of both your lives. And yes, you still give me the worst fucking migraines of my life." she elaborated and, to prove a point, she rubbed her temples.

"So what are you doing here, Alice?" Nessie asked, turning in her chair to look at her.

"I'm here to remind you that you're still with Nessie. And though we all hate your guts, dog, your important to Nessie- and in turn important to…us." Alice shivered and looked as if she were about to gag when she included herself in the mix of people who cared about me. I was still baffled though.

"What does that mean, Alice?" I asked and she sighed exasperatedly.

"It means Edward is willing to pay your way for some stuff, you moron. You don't need this job as much as you thought." Alice chirped in a flat monotone.

Renesmee was clearly shocked, and so was I. But I reacted faster then Renesmee.

I lurched to my feet and scooped Alice into my arms and spun her around in a circle. I didn't even mind the smell.

Alice was too stunned to try and hit me, or resist. I put her down and kissed her little white, cold forehead.

"Thank you, Alice! Thank you so very much. You're by far, the nicest leach I've ever met!" I cooed and smiled at her. She was frozen dead (no pun intended).

I hugged Nessie next. I kissed her lips instead of her forehead and she actually reacted to me whereas Alice still stood still.

"Alice, you can move." Nessie murmured with a giggle, touching Alice's arm.

Alice jerked. "You mutt! I'm going to have to bathe in acid to get this rancid smell off me!" Alice shrieked and stormed out of the bar.

Nessie and I shared a laugh but I couldn't mind Alice's reaction. It didn't matter. What mattered was everything was okay.

I had Nessie in my arms; I had a "family" to rely on when shit like this happens. I wasn't on top of the rest of the ice cubes but I wasn't melting away.

Hell, I wasn't even in the glass. I was still in the freezer, chilling with the other ice cubes and I didn't mind. I didn't mind because there was another ice cube in the tray with me. Nessie was that ice cube that stuck to me with passion like hell. We came as a package and as long as no one took an ice skewer to us, we would survive almost anything.

* * *

A/N: Okay so that's it for now. I don't have anything else to write at this point haha. I might come back to this story in a while but I never really intended for this to go beyond a few chapters. I haven't given much thought to what could happen latter on down the road but we'll see in a while. Until I get a new idea, this is it for now.

Please make sure to check out my other stories Your Guardian Angel, A Little While Longer To Wait, and A Centuries Worth Of Hope :D Read and Review! Thanks!


	6. Done

Alright guys, here's the deal.

I'm ending this story.

This is it, no epilogue, no sequel.

I liked this story at first but I just don't have the inspiration for it. Not to mention the entire story is pretty much just sex and I'm not comfortable writing sex scenes.

So this will be the end of Ice Cubes. =(

Thanks to everyone who followed this story. I'm sorry to end it, but it just has to be done =(

Thanks again and I hope you all take a minute to check out my other stories! Including my Jake and Nessie series Your Guardian Angel (previously Dusk)

Sincerely,

Twilighter92

Sami


End file.
